daddy_yankeefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mi Fanático
Mi fanático Que caray creen esto raperitos que empezaron ayer mueran estos fanáticos Manos arriba todo el mundo Comienza el 30 30 No soy un novatillo Vengo desde los 80 Las veces que aplaste enemigos Ya perdí la cuenta Personas envidiosas a mi corillo no entran Me rió cuando me tiran Y se gillan de lunaticos Sabiendo que este Tempo Era mi fanático Para mi matarlo Es una cosa muy normal Aunque me quieran ver muertos todos en mi funeral Así es que piensa bien pai Antes de escribir un parrafo Recuerda todas las veces Que yo te di un autógrafo Ya estoy cansado De tu mismo fundialecto Parece que a ti te rociaron con spray de muerto Tu lirica pandora Ya me da dolor de casco Y hablan mas mierda que un empericao bajando el taco jaja I know u motherfucker.... ah ! Quiera lo que quiera Si quieres la guerra Tu mismo te entierras Tu cuerpo en el suelo La sangre en la tierra Quiera lo que quiera Si quieres la guerra Tu mismo te entierras Tu cuerpo en el suelo La sangre en la tierra Quiera lo que quiera Si quieres la guerra Tu mismo te entierras Tu cuerpo en el suelo La sangre en la tierra Yo rapero con experiencia y de esto no hay duda No necesito sobarle la barriga a un Budha Pa tenrer fortuna De rezar al cura En tu sepultura Date en la ermita sera mi cura Si las hembritas Cuando las pongas en tu costilla Brincaran pa arriba y de tus sesos dejan una pizza Motherfucker guns and gangmans hangs in the tree You better watch your back niggas Gozando real killa Fuck lo que tu digas Fuck tu lirica y tu imagen Tu sabes que de la mia fue que te la copiaste Dale gracias a Dios que esto es lirica y tira la tuya Si no fueras otro rapero o te tiro como tupa Y Budha se jactaria vendiendo tus discos Quizás vendas por muerto porque no vendes estando vivo Y es obvio Que ustedes a mi me tengan odio Su música no vende la mía mas que el unicornio Al publico lo engañaste (fuck) pero a mi no Para mi seguirás siendo el mismo lambon del escuadrón Que paso pai? Quieres guerra ah? Quiera lo que quiera Si quieres la guerra Tu mismo te entierras Tu cuerpo en el suelo La sangre en la tierra Quiera lo que quiera Si quieres la guerra Tu mismo te entierras Tu cuerpo en el suelo La sangre en la tierra Quiera lo que quiera Si quieres la guerra Tu mismo te entierras Tu cuerpo en el suelo La sangre en la tierra Alante alante pai Yo soy fundador de esta pendejada pai jaja Y tu ningún raperito Puede venir a frontear conmigo Si ustedes antes de cantar Todos ustedes oyen mis canciones Todos ustedes son mis fanáticos pai Así que dejen el fronteo Sin cojones me tienen tu corillo y tu pistola Cualquiera que quiera guerra que venga conmigo ahora Porque yo soy el cantante mas fuerte de este genero pai Llevo tiempo sigo invicto Vamos a ver si el gas pela Quiera lo que quiera Si quieres la guerra Tu mismo te entierras Tu cuerpo en el suelo La sangre en la tierra Quiera lo que quiera Si quieres la guerra Tu mismo te entierras Tu cuerpo en el suelo La sangre en la tierra Quiera lo que quiera Si quieres la guerra Tu mismo te entierras Tu cuerpo en el suelo La sangre en la tierra